SCHWARZE NACHTIGALL
by Tashgan
Summary: Professor Snape findet heraus, dass es etwas gibt, was noch stärker ist als der machtvollste seiner Zaubertränke: Begierde
1. Default Chapter

**_SCHWARZE NACHTIGALL_**

**_Disclaimer: Professor Snape findet heraus, dass es etwas gibt, was noch stärker ist als der machtvollste seiner Zaubertränke.......Begierde....._**

**_Alles Pottermäßige gehört J.K. Rowling und sie ist diejenige, die mit ihrem Geschreibsel viel Geld verdient. Ich leider immer noch nicht *g*_**

**_Und ohne weitere lange Vorreden geht es hier jetzt los mit Kapitel 1:_**

***********************************************************************************************

Das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts war gerade mal zwei Wochen alt.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und die Schüler lauschten mehr oder weniger aufmerksam den Erklärungen ihres Lehrers. Professor Snape ließ den Blick mürrisch durch den Raum wandern, während er die Zusammensetzung des neusten Zaubertranks herunterleierte.

Der Trank war kompliziert, erforderte neben Geschick auch noch eine lange Liste an Zutaten und Snape freute sich schon jetzt diebisch darüber, dass wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Klasse den Trank nicht fehlerfrei hinbekommen würde.

Er war noch nicht einmal mit der Hälfte seiner Ausführungen fertig, da wurde die Tür zum Klassenzimmer derart schwungvoll aufgestoßen, dass sie geräuschvoll gegen die Wand krachte.

Herein kam ein junges Mädchen. Offenbar eine Schülerin, denn sie trug eine Hogwarts-Schuluniform. Auf dem Umhang prangte das Wappen des Hauses Slytherin.

Sie kam allein, niemand begleitete sie. Kein Vertrauensschüler und auch kein Lehrer.

Anmutig, aber mit selbstsicherem Schritt trat sie näher, blieb vor Snape stehen. Dieser musste seine Meinung revidieren, denn vor ihm stand keines Falls ein kleines Mädchen, sondern ein Teenager, der bereits zur Frau erblüht war. Er überragte sie nur um knapp eine Kopflänge.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier einfach in meinen Unterricht hereinzuplatzen" herrschte er sie an.

„Professor Snape?" fragte sie knapp, nicht im mindesten eingeschüchtert.

Er nickte, funkelte sie immer noch bedrohlich an.

„Ich sollte mich bei Ihnen melden. Hier".

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie ihm eine Schriftrolle, die er ihr mit einem Schnauben aus der Hand riss. Er überflog die Notiz und seine Miene wurde noch finsterer.

„Nun, wie es scheint haben wir hier eine neue Schülerin" teilte er der Klasse mit. Dann richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf sie.

„Hätten Sie die Güte sich rasch einen Platz zu suchen, Miss Nightingale, damit ich mit meinem Unterricht fortfahren kann? Und das Nächste Mal wünsche ich, dass sie pünktlich erscheinen" knurrte er, doch sie ließ sich noch immer nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sie schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick, in dem eine Mischung aus Arroganz und Langeweile lag, wie er bemerkte.

Dann wandte sie ihm den Rücken, dass ihre langen, blauschwarzen Haare nur so herumwirbelten. Sie blieb vor der ersten Tischreihe stehen, in der Goyle, Draco und Crabbe saßen und blickte auf die drei hinunter. In Dracos Gesicht leuchtete es auf, dann stieß er Crabbe unsanft den Ellbogen in die Seite und zischte ihm zu, er solle verschwinden.

Crabbe schnappte empört nach Luft und wollte Draco in eine Diskussion verwickeln, doch dieser ließ sich nicht darauf ein, sondern wiederholte nur noch einmal seinen Befehl. Missmutig packte Crabbe seine Sachen zusammen, tappte davon und suchte sich einen Platz in der hintersten Reihe.

Snape hatte die ganze Aktion mit einiger Verwunderung beobachtet. Draco trennte sich so gut wie nie von seinen beiden Laufburschen.

Diese neue Schülerin schien einigen Eindruck auf Draco gemacht zu haben, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn sie _war_ eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Snape bezweifelte allerdings stark, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte und sie Dracos Angebot annehmen würde. Sie überraschte ihn aber auf's Neue, denn in ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein winziges, nur halb angedeutetes Lächeln und sie ließ sich tatsächlich auf dem freigewordenen Platz neben Draco nieder.

Dracos Gesicht war der errungene Triumph deutlich anzusehen.

Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf, dann nahm er den Unterricht wieder auf. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, war die Stunde endlich zu Ende und die Schüler strömten nach draußen.

Sobald er etwas Zeit hatte, stürmte Snape nach oben und stellte Dumbledore zur Rede. Es erzürnte ihn maßlos, dass er nicht darüber informiert worden war, dass eine neue Schülerin in Hogwarts eingetroffen war. Und dass diese auch noch ohne sein Wissen dem Haus Slytherin, das schließlich Snape unterstand, zugeteilt worden war.

Was führte zu einer hitzigen Debatte zwischen Dumbledore und Snape, aus der Dumbledore mal wieder als Gewinner hervorging, denn er war schließlich der Headmaster von Hogwarts.

Snape hatte nur wenig über den Neuling in Erfahrung gebracht. Ihr Name war Letizia Nightingale und sie war 17 Jahre alt. Eine reinblütige Hexe, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Woher sie kam, wer ihre Eltern waren und wo sie vorher zur Schule gegangen war, darüber schwieg sich Dumbledore aus.

Auch darüber, warum er sie in die Klasse von Draco Malfoy gesteckt hatte, also in den 6. Jahrgang. Auf Grund ihres Alters gehörte sie nämlich in den 7. Abschlussjahrgang in Hogwarts. Ihr magisches Können, wie sich schnell zeigte, war der Abschlussklasse eher angemessen als dem Jahrgang darunter und Letizia machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie nicht besonders erfreut darüber war, noch einmal ein Schuljahr wiederholen zu müssen.

Es verging keine Woche, in der sie nicht mindestens einmal in Snapes oder Dumbeldors Büro zitiert wurde, weil sie sich etwas hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen. Sie war ein überaus widerborstiges Wesen, das sich nur schwer, beziehungsweise gar nicht, Regeln und Vorschriften unterordnete. 

Der Unterricht langweilte sie, aber man konnte ihr nicht vorwerfen, dass sie nicht daran teilnahm. Es war vielmehr die Art und Weise, wie sie sich im Unterricht verhielt, die sie schnell bei den anderen Schülern und auch einigen Lehrern in Verruf brachte.

In der ersten Stunde Wahrsagerei, in der Letizia zugegen war, hatte sie Sibyll Trelawney derart das Fürchten gelehrt, dass sich die Professorin schreiend und unverständliches Zeug stammelnd in ihrem Turm verbarrikadiert hatte und erst nach mehreren Tagen und auf Intervention von Dumbledore wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Letizia für eine der grauenvollsten Visionen verantwortlich gewesen, die Sibyll jemals in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte und sie weigerte sich standhaft, Miss Nightingale wieder in ihre Klasse aufzunehmen. Auch wenn Letizia immer wieder ihre Unschuld beteuerte, sie wurde aus Sibylls Unterricht genommen und in Arithmatik gesteckt. Die einzige andere Alternative wäre noch Muggelkunde gewesen, doch dieses Ansinnen hatte Letizia ziemlich unwirsch abgelehnt.

Auch Professor McGonagall hatte ihre liebe Not mit ihr und das war eigentlich verwunderlich, denn Gestaltwandeln war Letizias Lieblingsfach. Und sie war darin auch überaus geschickt. Nur hielt sie sich nie an die vorgegebenen Formen sondern wählte immer eigene aus, die es in sich hatten.

Sollte sie selbst ihre Gestalt wechseln, wählte sie nur gefährliche Wesen aus wie schwarze Panter, Drachen, Vampire, oder Wehrwölfe. Sollte sie Gegenstände verwandeln, fiel ihre Wahl auf Riesenspinnen, Fledermäuse oder ähnliche, nachtaktive Geschöpfe. Und wenn sie einen Mitschüler verwandeln sollte, was nicht oft vorkam denn die Schüler weigerten sich in der Regel vehement Letizias Versuchskaninchen zu spielen, so wählte sie meistens irgendwelche hilflosen Tiere wie Kanarienvögel, Regenwürmer oder Mäuse aus. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran bestehen, was sie von sich selbst und anderen Mitmenschen hielt.

Nicht dass Professor Snape nicht auch Probleme mit ihr gehabt hätte. Er hielt ihr natürlich zu Gute, dass sie jeden auch noch so komplizierten Zaubertrank mit einer schlafwandlerischen Leichtigkeit hinbekam, die schon fast unglaublich war. Snape hatte schon lange keine derart begnadete Hexe mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Dennoch ärgerte sie ihn maßlos, denn er hatte in ihrer Gegenwart immer das Gefühl, dass sie ihn als Lehrer nicht respektierte und dass sie seinen Unterricht einfach sterbenslangweilig fand.

Sie war wirklich Zündstoff für sein Gemüt. Dennoch lieferte sie ihm nicht oft einen Grund dafür, ihr Punkte abzuziehen oder Strafarbeiten aufzugeben. Dafür war sie einfach zu gut.

Er behielt sie ihm Auge. Im Unterricht und auch in der übrigen Zeit.

***************to be continued************

_Noch ist das Rating PG13, aber das wird sich schon bald ändern. (versprochen)_

_Das nächste Kapitel geht am Wochenende online._

_Über eine Review in der Zwischenzeit würde ich mich sehr freuen._


	2. Kapitel 2

_@all: danke für eure reviews *freu*_

_Äh ja, ich weiß, dass ich mit meiner Darstellung von Letizia das weitverbreitete Klischee einer Wonderwoman oder Supergirl *g* ziemlich breit trete. Andererseits....Letizia muss so gut sein, sonst könnte sie nicht mit eine derartigen Arroganz und Überlegenheit auftreten. Darüber hinaus muss es schon ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen sein, um überhaupt von Professor (ich hasse alle Schüler) Snape wahrgenommen zu werden. Tolles Aussehen allein genügt da nicht (meiner Meinung nach), sie muss ihn auch mit ihrem magischen Können zumindest ein bisserl beeindrucken können._

_Darüber hinaus hat Letizia durchaus einen Fehler: sie ist eine arrogante Megazicke *ggg*_

_OK, weiter geht's mit Kapitel 2:_

**************************************************************************************************************************

Die Wochen vergingen.

Letizia hatte schon fast jede der Schulregeln mindestens einmal gebrochen. Verwunderung darüber wurde laut, warum sie nicht schon längst von der Schule geflogen war. Auch Snape hatte sich darüber gewundert und deswegen wieder einmal Dumbledores Büro aufgesucht. Dieser hatte ihm aber zu verstehen gegeben, dass kein Grund dafür bestünde, Miss Nightingale der Schule zu verweisen. Über die Regelbrüche müsse man hinwegsehen, denn sie wäre doch ansonsten ein ausgezeichnete Schülerin. Sogar eine der besten des Jahrgangs.

Als Snape das nicht gelten ließ, hatte ihm Dumbledore anvertraut, dass es ihm lieber wäre, wenn Letizia hier unter Aufsicht ihre Ausbildung abschließen würde als anderswo. Man durfte sie schließlich nicht halb ausgebildet auf die Welt loslassen. Dumbledore sprach es nicht direkt aus, doch er ließ seine Befürchtung durchblicken, dass Letizia in die Fußstapfen Lord Voldemorts treten könnte, wenn sie nicht aufpassten.

Das machte die Sache natürlich noch undurchsichtiger. Letizia als Nachfolgerin des dunklen Lords schien eigentlich schwer vorstellbar, auch wenn sie dickköpfig und sehr von sich selbst eingenommen war. Doch sie war nur ein 17-jähriger Teenager, wie viele andere vor ihr auch. Obwohl...auch Voldemort war einmal 17 gewesen...

Dumbledore hatte wie üblich recht. Man musste sie im Auge behalten. Snape und auch die anderen Professoren fügten sich zähneknirschend seinem Urteil.

Letizias Aufenthalt in Hogwarts spaltete die Schülerschaft in verschiedene Lager.

Die Mädchen, egal welchen Alters, hassten sie leidenschaftlich aber das kümmerte Letizia nicht, denn sie war ein wortkarger Einzelgänger. Auch wenn man sie auf den Fluren oder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schule eigentlich niemals allein antraf, denn sie war fast immer von einen halben Dutzend männlicher Schüler umgeben.

Die Jüngeren, sofern sie sich schon für Mädchen interessierten, himmelten sie mehr aus der Ferne an, denn sie trauten sich nicht in ihre Nähe. Die Jungs aus den höheren Jahrgängen hingegen überboten sich förmlich mit Zuneigungsbekundungen und schwärmten um sie herum, dass man das Gefühl hatte, in einen Bienenstock geraten zu sein. Natürlich hing das damit zusammen, dass Letizia wirklich überaus hübsch war. Schlank, groß gewachsen, mit anmutigen, fließenden Bewegungen. Milchweiße Haut, smaragdgrüne Augen, ein Mund, der in Form und Farbe an eine zartrosa Rosenknospe erinnerte, die gerade im Begriff war zu erblühen. Blauschwarzes Haar, das sich in großzügigen Locken über ihren Rücken ergoss. Dazu hatte sie eine schon fast magisch wirkende Ausstrahlung und einen enormen Sexappeal. Sie wirkte sogar in der tristen Schuluniform so sexy, als würde sie ein edles Kleid tragen.

Sie brachte die Hormone der männlichen Schülerschaft gewaltig in Wallung ohne auch nur einen Finger dafür zu rühren. Sie war sogar ausgesprochen unfreundlich und führte eine scharfe Zunge. Definitiv war Letizia keineswegs so liebreizend wie ihr Name, Nightingale - Nachtigall vermuten ließ. Trotzdem lag ihr so ziemlich jedes männliche Wesen in Hogwarts zu Füßen und sie brach reihenweise Herzen. Egal wie gemein sie zu ihnen war, ein Lächeln von ihr und die Jungs schmolzen dahin.

Selbst Professor Snape erwischte sich hin und wieder bei unziemlichen Gedanken über sie.

Mit Abstand am schlimmsten aber hatte es Draco Malfoy erwischt. Nachdem er sich sicher gewesen war, sofort ihr Herz mit seiner großzügigen Geste, sie neben sich sitzen zu lassen, erobert zu haben, war er ziemlich schnell auf den harten Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt worden. Denn sie hatte ihm in aller Öffentlichkeit eine harsche Abfuhr erteilt. Das schreckte ihn jedoch in keinster Weise ab, sondern er buhlte nur noch emsiger um ihre Gunst.

Snape hatte Dracos Treiben belustigt verfolgt. Doch als Draco, blind vor vermeintlicher Liebe, anfing zu behaupten, er würde Letizia auf jedem Fall heiraten, begann Snape sich Sorgen zu machen. Er kannte Dracos Vater gut genug um zu wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy einer Verbindung dieser Art niemals zustimmen würde. Einerseits deshalb, weil Letizia nicht dem Schönheitsideal der Familie Malfoy entsprach, welches hieß: Blondinen bevorzugt.

Davon einmal abgesehen hatten sich die Frauen, die in die Familie Malfoy einheirateten, vorbehaltlos ihrem Ehemann unterzuordnen und sich demütig und zurückhaltend zu verhalten. Snape bezweifelte stark, dass die Worte Unterwerfung, Demut und Zurückhaltung überhaupt in Letizias Vokabular zu finden waren. Deren Bedeutung jedenfalls nicht, denn sie ordnete sich nichts und niemandem unter. Darüber hinaus war nichts über ihre Familie und ihre Herkunft bekannt und Lucius würde niemals zulassen, dass sein Sohn sich nicht standesgemäß verheiratete. Die Tradition musste schließlich gewahrt bleiben.

Auch wenn Letizia Dracos Flehen irgendwann erhören würde, diese Verbindung würde niemals zu Stande kommen und das freute Snape insgeheim, wie er feststellte.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr grübelte Severus Snape über sie nach. Er vermiet es weitgehend, während des Unterrichts in ihre Richtung zu blicken, denn dann stockte fast jedes Mal sein Redefluss und er verlor den Faden. Er schimpfte sich selbst einen Narren, dass er sich von einer Heranwachsenden derart aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Letizia Nightingale brachte ihn aus dem Konzept.

Sie nahm immer mehr Platz in seinen Gedanken ein, ohne dass er etwas dagegen machen konnte. Selbst in seine Träume hatte sie sich schon eingeschlichen und das war noch verwirrender. Es konnte, durfte einfach nicht sein.

Severus Snape war ein gestandener Mann, ein angesehener Professor und leidlich guter Magier, seit vielen Jahren ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers in Hogwarts. Es sollte ihm also keine Probleme bereiten, mit Schülern richtig und angemessen umzugehen und gewisse Befindlichkeiten zu ignorieren.

Doch eins konnte er nicht leugnen. Trotz aller Würden, er war immer noch ein Mann. Und als Mann war auch Snape nicht gegen Letizias Ausstrahlung immun. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm angestellt? fragte er sich wieder und wieder. Er ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, dass er mit einem fast schon verträumt zu nennenden Gesichtsausdruck stehen blieb und sie beobachtete, wenn sie in der Schule umherging.

Das musste aufhören. Sofort.

Als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr länger unter Kontrolle hatte, braute er sich sogar einen Anti-Liebestrank, der eigentlich todsicher wirkte. Doch schon zwei Tage später musste er missmutig feststellen, dass der Trank nutzlos gewesen war. Er verfolgte sie weiter mit seinen Blicken. Es wurde sogar so schlimm, dass er Entzugserscheinungen verspürte, wenn er sie nicht mindestens einmal am Tag zu Gesicht bekam.

*************to be continued*****************

_Das nächste Kapitel geht am Mittwoch online. Über reviews freue ich mich immer ;-)_


	3. Kapitel 3

**_Nun ja, hier geht es jetzt endlich richtig zur Sache. Deswegen hab ich auch das Rating auf R geändert *g*:_**

****

****

**_Kapitel 3_**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Weihnachten näherte sich mit Riesenschritten. Snape überprüfte ständig, ob Letizia sich bereits in die Liste der Schüler eingetragen hatte, die die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen würden. Doch ihr Name fehlte Tag für Tag.

Auch am letzten Schultag vor den Ferien stand ihr Name nicht auf der Liste. Sie würde Weihnachten also woanders feiern. Das bedeutete, er musste drei Wochen lang auf Ihren Anblick verzichten. Snape keuchte auf. Drei Wochen! Das war eine halbe Ewigkeit.

In seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos, die Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er war fast nicht mehr fähig, seinen Unterricht abzuhalten. Und so tat er etwas vollkommen Verrücktes. Die Stunde war zu Ende und die Schüler strebten dem Ausgang zu.

„Miss Nightingale...einen Moment bitte".

Sie verharrte einen Augenblick, dann wandte sie sich um, ging zu ihm und sah ihn mit unbewegtem Gesicht an.

„Ich wünsche, dass Sie heute Abend nach dem Essen noch einmal in mein Büro kommen" sagte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, in ihren Augen blitzte es jedoch kurz auf.

„Ja Professor" antwortete sie leise und der Klang ihrer Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, bis sie außer Sicht war. Und dann ging ihm auf, was er getan hatte. Was er im Begriff war zu tun, und er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, dass er so ein Idiot gewesen war. Doch jetzt konnte es nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden.

Snape war für den Rest des Tages nur noch halb bei der Sache und als er sich abends zum Essen in der großen Halle niederließ, brachte er fast keinen Bissen hinunter. Immer wieder suchten seine Augen den Slytherin-Tisch nach ihr ab, doch sie erschien nicht. Freude und Trauer darüber stritten sich in ihm. Freude darüber, dass er noch mal um ein möglicherweise äußerst peinliches Aufeinandertreffen mit ihr in seinem Büro herumgekommen war, denn er vermutete, dass sie bereits abgereist war und deshalb nicht am Essen teilnahm. Trauer darüber, dass er sie vor ihrer Abreise nicht doch noch einmal sehen konnte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging Severus Snape nach dem Essen zurück in sein Büro, setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und grübelte. Aber schon kurze Zeit später flog die Tür plötzlich auf und Letizia kam herein. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde Snape sehr unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sie blieb einen Augenblick stehen. Dann versetzte sie der Tür hinter sich achtlos einen Tritt, dass diese wieder ins Schloss krachte.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor?" fragte sie und trat näher an seinen Schreibtisch heran.

Snape hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihn jemand würgen denn er bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Er konnte sie nur stumm anstarren.

„Professor?" fragte sie noch einmal, als ihr sein Schweigen zu lang wurde.

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie, er sprang ruckartig auf die Füße, umrundete den Tisch und blieb vor ihr stehen. Nicht zu dicht, versteht sich.

Er musterte sie eingehend. Ganz so, als würde er sie zum aller ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper, um dann wieder an ihrem Mund hängen zu bleiben.

„Würden Sie sich bitte ihres Schulumhangs entledigen Miss Nightingale?" sagte er schließlich und hätte sich gleich darauf am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Welcher Teufel hatte ihm diese Worte ins Ohr geflüstert? Wie hatte er so etwas nur zu ihr sagen können?

Ihr mussten seine Absichten nun vollkommen klar sein. Und das war auch der Fall denn sie schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln. Von der Sorte: hab' ich es doch gewusst.

Wortlos schlüpfte sie aus dem wallenden, schwarzen Schulumhang und der Stoff fiel zu Boden.

Snape verschlug es glatt die Sprache. Er keuchte überrascht auf, als sie sich auch noch den grauen Pullover über den Kopf zog und zu Boden fallen ließ. Die weiße Bluse darunter war so eng geschnitten, dass sich ihre festen, runden Brüste deutlich durch den Stoff abzeichneten. Immer noch lächelnd biss sie sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, löste den Knoten der Krawatte und zog sie langsam herunter.

„Oh gütiger Merlin, nein nicht....tu' das nicht Letizia" stammelte er. Sein Blick sagte jedoch etwas ganz anderes...

„Nenn mich Lee" schnurrte sie.

Und mit diesen Worten überwand sie den Raum, der sie beide trennte und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Wortlos sah sie zu ihm auf. Ihr Atem streifte sein Gesicht und Snape schnappte nach Luft, rang mit sich.

Es durfte nicht sein! Er konnte doch nicht...

Bevor ihm richtig bewusst wurde, was er tat, hatte er Letizia schon in seine Arme gerissen und küsste sie gierig. Der Stoff seines Umhangs hüllte sie dabei ein, legte sich um ihren blutjungen Leib, wie die Flügel einer riesigen Fledermaus.

Unbändige Freude darüber, sie endlich zu spüren, sie küssen zu dürfen, löschten den letzten Rest klaren Verstands in Snapes Kopf aus. Ihr verheißungsvoller Rosenknospenmund schmeckte genauso süß wie er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte.

Sie öffnete sich ihm, erwiderte seinen Kuss und er ließ seine Zunge, einer Schlange gleich, ihren Mund erforschen. Es gefiel ihr offenbar, denn sie schnurrte beinahe und auch ihre Zunge verschaffte sich schlangengleich einen Weg zwischen seine Lippen. Nicht umsonst waren beide Slytherins und die Schlange das Wappentier des Hauses.

Doch dann riss sie sich atemlos von ihm los, trat zwei Schritte zurück. Sein Herz verwandelte sich in einen Eisblock und er erwartete atemlos die nun wohl folgende Zurückweisung. Die aber nicht kam.

Sie lachte leise auf, legte den Kopf schief und ihr Blick glitt wohlgefällig über ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Blick durch sämtliche Stoffschichten dringen und über seine blanke Haut streichen. Er seufzte auf. Genau das war es, was er wollte. Er wollte ihre Hände spüren, ihre Lippen. Und nicht nur ihren Blick.

Hastig begann er, die Knöpfe an seinem langen Gehrock zu öffnen. Er fluchte stumm darüber, dass dieses verdammte Ding heute offenbar eine Million Knöpfe hatte und er gefühlte Jahrzehnte dafür brauchte, bis er endlich fertig war und ihn sich am Ende ungeduldig vom Leib riss. Darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd, an dessen Knöpfen er sich auch gerade zu schaffen machen wollte, als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt, denn Letizia hatte nun ihrerseits damit begonnen, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Atemlos verfolgte er ihr Tun.

Sie zog die Bluse jedoch nicht aus, sondern knöpfte sie nur gänzlich auf. Doch der Streifen Haut, der dazwischen aufblitzte reichte bereits völlig aus, um Snapes Hosen deutlich zu eng werden zu lassen.

Weißes Fleisch. Blutjunges weißes Fleisch, das ihn maßlos erregte.

Sie kam zu ihm. Löste seine verkrampfen Finger vom Stoff seines Hemds, nur um dann selbst beherzt zuzupacken. Mit einer einzigen heftigen Bewegung riss sie ihm das Hemd auf und ihre Hände strichen fiebrig über seine Brust. Mit ihrer rosa Zungenspitze befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen, dann beugte sie sich vor und leckte ihm über die Haut und zwar vom Bauchnabel hinauf bis zum Hals. Er erschauderte und stöhnte verhalten auf.

„Severus" flüsterte sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr und ihr Atem streifte seine Haut. Seine Lippen zitterten und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Oh du kleines Luder, du weißt genau, wie du einem Mann den Verstand rauben kannst" flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ganz wie mein Herr und Gebieter es wünscht" hauchte sie.

Diese Worte überraschten ihn sehr, hatten aber auch eine ziemlich eindeutige Wirkung auf ihn, denn er wünschte sich tatsächlich, dass sie sich ihm auf diese Art und Weise hingab.

Zu leicht wollte sie es ihm aber dennoch nicht machen. Denn, anstatt noch etwas zu sagen, biss sie ihm in den Hals, dass er aufkeuchte. Der Biss war fest genug um Schmerzen zu bereiten, doch Severus fühlte keinen Schmerz. Nur Lust. Er packte sie an den Haaren, zwang so ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie hart. Ihre Hände wanderten unter sein offenes Hemd und krallten sich in seinen Rücken.

Severus drängte sich an sie, seine Hand tauchte unter ihren Rock und zog ihr das Höschen herunter. Als er sie auf die Tischkante setzen wollte, löste sie ihren Mund von ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er erstarrte und gab sie frei. War er zu weit gegangen?

Möglich, denn er war schon lange nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Reine Lust brannte in ihm.

Letizia wies ihn aber nicht zurück, sondern befreite sich nur von ihrer Unterwäsche, die schwarz war, wie er bemerkte. Sie hob ihre Krawatte auf und hielt sie ihm stumm hin.

Zuerst runzelte er erstaunt die Stirn, doch dann dämmerte ihm, was sie damit bezweckte und er nahm ihr die Krawatte ab. Sie wandte sich ab und hielt ihm ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gekreuzt hin. Mit einem sardonischen Grinsen fesselte Severus ihr die Hände mit der Krawatte. Nicht zu fest aber auch nicht so locker, dass sie sich schnell davon befreien konnte.

Er drehte sie wieder zu sich herum und hob sie auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann strich er die offene Bluse zur Seite entblößte ihre Brüste. Sie waren tatsächlich rund und prall und die Spitzen bereits hart vor Begierde. Gierig strichen seine Hände darüber, dann beugte er sich vor und liebkoste sie mit seinen Lippen. Letizia schloss stöhnend und mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck die Augen. Schwer atmend packte er ihre Schultern um sie zu nötigen, sich nach hinten auf den Tisch sinken zu lassen, doch sie sträubte sich.

„Warte. Nicht so" hauchte sie.

„Was?" fragte Severus heiser. Ihre Worte hatten ihn schon fast nicht mehr erreicht, denn er war in einem Strudel der Begierde gefangen.

Er wollte sie endlich haben. Und zwar ganz. Er ließ ihr soviel Raum, dass sie vom Tisch herunterrutschen konnte. Sie saugte kurz an seiner Unterlippe, dann drehte sie sich mit einem diabolischen Lächeln im Gesicht um und präsentierte ihm ihr Hinterteil.

Sie wollte, dass er sie von hinten nahm. Severus brach bei dieser Erkenntnis fast zusammen. Sie hatte sich von ihm die Hände fesseln lassen und erlaubte ihm jetzt auch noch, sie auf diese Weise zu nehmen? Woher wusste dieser kleine Teufel nur, dass er genau darauf abfuhr?

Gedanken waren jetzt aber etwas, was Severus im Moment als sehr störend empfand. Er befreite sich von seinen Beinkleidern, hob ihren Rock hoch, drängte ihre Beine noch eine Spur weiter auseinander und drang in einem einzigen machtvollen Stoß in sie ein.

Er stöhnte auf als er merkte wie eng sie war. War sie noch Jungfrau? Nun, jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr, flackerte kurz der Gedanke in ihm auf. Doch dann hatte er keine Gedanken mehr, er überließ sich ganz seiner Lust. Mit jedem Stoß erklomm er eine weitere Stufe auf dem Weg zur absoluten Glückseeligkeit.

Er hatte Letizia endlich da, wo er sie schon so lange haben wollte. Nämlich devot vorne über gebeugt über seinem Schreibtisch und leidenschaftlich stöhnend während er sie ritt. Er packte ihre Hüften, erhöhte leicht das Tempo.

„Ja....oh, jaaaaa...." keuchte sie.

Doch er brauchte eigentlich keine weitere Aufmunterung. Er drückte sie auf den Tisch nieder und ritt sie hart. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch Severus kam es viel zu kurz vor, bis er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und sich mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen in sie ergoss. Ob auch Letizia ihren Spaß dabei gehabt hatte, war ihm gleich. Hauptsache, er war auf seine Kosten gekommen. Er löste sich von ihr, raffte seine Beinkleider, wankte schweratmend um den Tisch herum und ließ sich aufseufzend in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken regte sich auch Letizia. Sie richtete sich auf und befreite sich mit ein paar heftigen Bewegungen von ihren Handfesseln. Ein unergründlicher Blick aus ihren grünen Augen traf ihn.

„Das war schon alles?" fragte sie leise.

Snapes Atem war immer noch nicht ganz zur Ruhe gekommen und ihre Frage entlockte ihm ein leicht atemloses Kichern.

„Was denn noch Kleine?" fragte er zurück.

„Nun ja..." sie ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

„Was?" fragte er leicht ungehalten.

„Du hast die Nachtigall noch nicht zum Singen gebracht Severus" antwortete sie mit einem rätselhaften Unterton.

******************to be continued.******************

_Ja, Letizia ist noch nicht fertig mit dem Tränkemeister. ;-)_

_Das nächste Kapitel folgt wiederum am Wochenende. Wie wärs mit reviews in der Zwischenzeit? *lieb guck*_


	4. Kapitel 4

**_OK, das ist das finale Kapitel:_**

****

****

**_Kapitel 4:_**

*************************************************************************************************

Sie ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich direkt vor ihm mit leicht geöffneten Schenkeln auf die Tischkante.

Eine ihrer Hände verschwand unter ihrem Rock, die andere begann, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen.

Snape traute seinen Augen nicht.

Sie spielte an sich herum und das direkt vor seiner Nase. Der Anblick erregte ihn augenblicklich und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder hart war und bereit für neue Schandtaten.

Das sah sie offenbar genauso, denn sie rutschte mit einem süffisanten Lächeln vom Tisch herunter. Sie trat zu ihm und ließ sich langsam auf seinem Schoß nieder und seine Härte in sich hineingleiten.

Severus glaubte sich im siebten Himmel.

Doch diesmal bestimmte sie das Tempo und auch, wann Schluss war.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, da kam Letizia endlich zu ihrem verdienten Höhepunkt und sie wand sich zuckend auf ihm.

Auch ihm fehlte nicht mehr allzu viel um ein zweites Mal den Gipfel zu stürmen.

Doch Letizia dachte gar nicht daran, weiterzumachen. Sie verharrte, bis sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war.

Und dann stand sie einfach auf, zog sich zurück und ließ ihn zuckend zurück.

„Ah....nein, das kannst du mir nicht antun..." stöhnte er und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch Letizia brachte sich mit ein paar Schritten aus seiner Reichweite.

„Gleiches Recht für alle" war ihre lapidare Antwort.

Dann raffte sie ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn einfach so zurückließ ernüchterte Snape so weit, dass sein Hirn wieder halbwegs die Arbeit aufnahm.

Doch das hätte er gerne noch ein wenig verschoben denn mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, in was für eine furchtbare Situation er sich da hineinmanövriert hatte.

Sein Verstand war zwischen die Beine gerutscht und er hatte seiner Begierde freien Lauf gelassen.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wenn herauskam, dass er mit einer minderjährigen Schülerin geschlafen hatte, dann war er nicht nur seinen Job hier in Hogwarts los. Dann war er erledigt. Und war restlos.

Oh Gott, wie hatte er nur so verrückt sein können?

Letizia hatte ihn nun voll in der Hand. Alles was sie tun musste, war zu Dumbledore zu gehen und zu plaudern.

Als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Es ließ jedoch Snape's Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Bitte..." seine Stimme klang mehr als flehentlich.

„Was Severus? Ach ja, ich verstehe. Ich soll dich nicht verpfeifen oder?" fragte sie arglos, ihr Lächeln verschwand.

Er nickte, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen.

Und wieder legte sie den Kopf schief, sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich unter diesem Blick alles andere als behaglich.

„Hm..." sie stieß den Laut aus wie ein leises Seufzen.

„Wir werden sehen....".

Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn allein zurück.

The End

*************************************************************************************************

**_Tja, das war sie. Meine erste Snape-Story. Ist nicht unbedingt eine meiner besten, das gebe ich zu. (ich kann Lucius einfach besser *g*)_**

**_Ich hoffe dennoch, dass sie dem ein oder anderen Leser(in) gefallen hat._**


End file.
